


[Podfic] Our Mornings

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #SupernaturalJanuary, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That would be the sound of his brother having sex with an angel three rooms away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Our Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Our Mornings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151768) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Length:** 15:08  
**File Size:** 17MB|8MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ih8n81il7siw22m/Our%20Mornings.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014123103.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015011301.zip)

Thank you for the podbook cybel!


End file.
